


White Shades, Black Morning (the In-Between Place Remix)(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 越轨不忠，当然也可以不这样想，任君选择





	White Shades, Black Morning (the In-Between Place Remix)(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Shades, Black Morning (the In-Between Place Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447602) by Snegurochka. 



 

**黑白灰**

 

 

Title: White Shades, Black Morning (the In-Between Place Remix)

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairings: Remus/Severus, with implied Remus/James/Sirius

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: ~750

 

**Warnings:**

Infidelity, but you might also view it as simply non-exclusivity, depending on your goggles.

**Summary:**

You get him in the shadowed times, those precious, hidden hours between dawn and eternity when the castle sleeps, or the Quidditch pitch roars, or the sweet, gummy stains of Honeydukes drip from fingers too far away to care where he is.

**Notes:**

Written for the All (Re)Mixed Up Challenge at [**hp_unfaithful**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_unfaithful/), this is a remix of [**purple_chalk**](http://purple-chalk.livejournal.com/)'s enchanting fic, [five shades of white](http://community.livejournal.com/purple_fic/6015.html). It will help an awful lot to read that before this one; it won't take you long. :) I turned it around to Snape's POV and made it more overtly an infidelity ficlet (as per the challenge). Also, just so I might one day finish the damn thing, let's say it also fits my [**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) table, for prompt #25, "Black." The rest of my table is [here](http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/99323.html).

 

 

five shades of white：

<http://community.livejournal.com/purple_fic/6015.html>

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/265580.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

**警告：**

越轨不忠，当然也可以不这样想，任君选择

 

**摘要：**

你把他攫到黑暗之中，珍贵却不为人知的分分秒秒点点滴滴流淌，从沉睡的古堡蔓延至黎明甚至永生永世。魁地奇呼啸而过，蜜蜂公爵店甜腻腻黏糊糊的糖浆顺着手指滴落地板，往事如风，让你已经不挂念他究竟身在何处。

 

某鱼注：

Snape第二人称，不是什么愉快的小短文

 

 

 

**=== White Shades, Black Morning _(the In-Between Place Remix)_ ** **黑白灰===**

 

 

**Ⅰ**

 

你想让他尖叫。

 

他来找你的时候，浑身粘腻，每寸皮肤都沾满了他们的味道，被 _他们_ 所包围，再也提不起一丝力气，因为他们已将他消耗殆尽。他故意弄湿了火把，却怪你不点灯；他将你推到，却又假装清纯；他在你挺身进入的时候喃喃叨念着他们的名字，然后问你为什么这么恨那两个人。

 

“你不是——只不过，你不会对他们说一个字儿，是不？”他第三次向你确认，摸索着系好衬衫的扣子再顺便抄起地上的领带。“我不认为他们真的能明白，就是这样。”一不留神，手指绞扭在拉链里，可他背转过身，不让你看到那副心虚的表情。

 

他是如此难以忍受，太过关注别人的看法，总是担心，如果那两个家伙知道了自己并没有真的拥有他，会作何反应。

 

 

**Ⅱ**

 

你开始憎恶太阳。

 

阳光如同轻柔的手，不经意掠过一间又一间教室，逗弄着图书馆轻浮的丫头们，将玩笑闹得越来越离谱。他们晚上也能霸占他，当然，而你只有想象他在凌乱的寝室中被那两个人夹在中间，湿袜子扔得满地都是，因为只有粗糙的手帮他弄出来。不过你拥有的东西比那些都要好得多，你拥有全部最幽暗的角落。

 

你把他攫到黑暗之中，珍贵却不为人知的分分秒秒点点滴滴流淌，从沉睡的古堡蔓延至黎明甚至永生永世。魁地奇呼啸而过，蜜蜂公爵店（Honeydukes）甜腻腻黏糊糊的糖浆顺着手指滴落地板，往事如风，让你已经不挂念他究竟身在何处。

 

倘若你是月亮，你暗自忖度，那么你就真的完完全全一个人占有他了。你可以干脆麻利地把太阳拐走，打包塞到根本看不见的地方去，然后当他来找你的时候，就会带着那样安静纯粹，清澈透明的微笑，整个人焕然一新，洒落肌肤的月华朦朦胧胧，刻划出你会用舌头虔诚膜拜的轨迹。

 

 

**Ⅲ**

 

他不是傻瓜，尽管所有的证据都证明他是。其实他明白为什么他们要缠着他不放。

 

并非因为他令人钦佩地不屈不挠，或者他闪亮耀眼的级长徽章。不是由于他那双带着渴望密切注视的眼眸或者对他们言听计从。更不可能是出于他永远都和蔼友善，像一抹淡褐色的影子般站在那两个不知好歹的家伙身边，当然同样不是因为他甘心情愿对任何施舍给他友谊的人俯首帖耳。

 

那是因为，他们谁都受不了孤独，谁都受不了在别人面前相形见绌。

 

 

**Ⅳ**

 

你大部分时间都不会和他对视，当然更不会喊他的名字。

 

你更愿意将他揉进怀里，用唇瓣包裹他的，尽管这可能不算什么新鲜事。他已经有太多太多名字了，大部分是他们在走廊小跑着一边追他一边喊的，或者吃饭时丢个爆炸豆在他脑袋上，再咧着嘴傻笑时假装讨饶的那种。

 

你不在乎他叫什么，因为你在凝视他的时候早就心中有数了，只不过他还完全不知道而已。当你们俩在黑暗中独处，你想要的所有就是将他按在地牢冰冷的墙上，将他狠狠压上那令他发抖石壁。你满脑子想的全是整个身子紧紧贴过去，半长的发丝遮挡你的眼神，让他猜度不清，让自己假装不知道他其实已经看见了，你的大腿纠缠挤入他两腿之间，以防他动个念头打算逃走。

 

他从没想过要逃。

 

 

**Ⅴ**

 

他和他们在一起的时候显得更加平凡无奇，纯粹是个摆设，每次你看到这样的情景，心都会狠狠抽痛。

 

你想要怂恿他下回不要这么做，别漫不经心地扭头去看搭在后腰上的那只手，别舔湿下唇低垂眼帘，顺从那两人一左一右架着他快速蹿回宿舍。你想要对他暴跳如雷竭声嘶吼，告诉他其实他是靠自己的力量才有了如今的生活，他们的施舍根本什么都不是。

 

然而，倘若他们是光而你是影，那么他就是那光影之外被遗忘的角落。

 

 

END

 


End file.
